


Unconventional Date Night

by Donny15



Series: Adventures in the Devildom [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, shopping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donny15/pseuds/Donny15
Summary: You and Beel go on your weekly date night, stocking up on snacks for the weekend and trying to find something new to eat together.(The M/C of this series is a trans guy, but there are no pronouns used in this story so it can be read as gender neutral!)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Adventures in the Devildom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689148
Kudos: 34





	Unconventional Date Night

“What about this one, M/C?” Beel looks at you hopefully, holding up the newest find.

“Beelie, my dear… Mandrake is poisonous to humans.”

"Oh," he puts the freeze-dried mandrake roots in the cart, “I didn’t know that. Well, I’ll get some for myself. It’s not the same as trying something new together, though.” He says some, but he takes all but one off the shelf and piles them into the cart. You chuckle and shake your head, not at all surprised.

You nudge him gently with your elbow, “c’mon, I know we can find something that I can eat too!”

You smile at him encouragingly, and lead him further down the aisle, both of you keeping your eyes peeled for something new, interesting, and safe. A date with you and the Avatar of Gluttony. You both come to Hell-Mart every week to find something new to try together, though unfortunately you’ve already tried most of what they have available.

As the two of you wander the aisles, you spot something that looks like it might work. “Ooh, Beelie, what about this?” You present your find to him, Quetzalcoatl brain flavored chips. “I know it’s Belphie’s favorite flavor, we could share with him?”

He shakes his head, “I’ve already tried those. They are good, though!”

“Okay, let’s get a few bags for Belphie then! But we’ll have to keep looking for us.” You throw a few in the cart and then you both continue on.

Beel wraps an arm around your shoulder and you nuzzle back against him. “Y’know, my demon, this is my favorite part of the week. Spending time with you like this is a lot of fun, and we get to try new things. It’s what gets me through the week, knowing I’ll get to go shopping with you every weekend.”

He smiles and plants a kiss to the top of your head, “yeah. Me too. Food always tastes better when you’re around.”

As the two of you go through the store, you pick out some of your favorite snacks – ice cream, chips, cookies, drinks. You know it’ll probably only last Beel one or two days but it’s fun to do this together, anyways.

After all, running out of snacks just means another trip to the store together.

His eyes wander to the main aisle in the back of the store, and he stops in his tracks. You follow his line of sight. A big display, advertising a new flavor of chips that the store carries. It wasn’t here last week, so you know that it’s something that even Beel probably hasn’t tried. That lifts your spirits, and you push the cart towards it.

** ALL NEW SCORPION AND SCORPION VEMON FLAVORS! **

You look at Beel, and he looks at you. With a shrug and a smile, you grab a few bags. “Eh, might as well! I’ve heard of humans drinking snake venom, so it should be fine.”

“It sounds really good, can’t wait to try it!” He reaches for a bag and, before you can stop him, opens it up and eats a handful. His eyes light up, and he cleans out the display, piling the bags up in the cart and nodding. “These are really, really good!”

You can’t help but laugh, “c’mon, Let’s go pay for everything before they accuse you of stealing.”

As you two wait in the checkout line, Beel on his third bag of chips, you suggest visiting another store next time, since you've both tried nearly everything here by now.


End file.
